This invention relates to the traditional single burning type candle jars with or without any type lids, covers, domes or caps.
This improved method of inter-locking candle pieces is a multi-purpose candle set.
This invention allows consumer preference to use and burn any of the four different types of candles and holders from this inter-locking candle jar set.